Of Lemon Drops And Roses
by Some.Assembly.Required
Summary: Stuck in a mix between the muggle world, and the wizarding world, Harry, Ron and Hermione discover how deep the web is tangled.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the likes of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

This has no relation to HBP. Just pretend that book doesn't exist yet.

Also, you might recognize this story, because I posted it on my other account, but I've forgotten both that accounts name and password.

1. Letters and Throbbing Foreheads

_Harry's P.O.V._

The midnight wind whistled through the trees while he walked down the alley, jumping at anything that cast a shadow. Being an under aged magician sucked when the dark lord was trying to kill you. Harry hated being popular and famous; everyone wanting something from him. Of course it didn't help his love life either. But that didn't matter right now; he was just trying to get to Privet drive, feed Hedwig if she was home and write some letters to Ron and Hermione.

Sadly when he arrived at Privet drive he found that the house was dark and locked. He forgot the Dursley's had gone to a fancy dinner because Dudley actually passed a class with 51. What Dudley didn't tell was how he passed. All Harry could think about was going to Hogsmeade to get ready for his 7th year at Hogwarts. It would be his final year but he still had to get a letter telling him what he needed.

Two Weeks Later

Harry took the letter from the owl's leg, hoping it was from Ron or Hogwarts. He still hadn't gotten his letter and it was 2 weeks before school! Also Ron hadn't been replying to his or Hermione's letters and the owls had still been coming back with nothing so he must have got them! When he saw the writing he recognized it from Hogwarts. Finally he had gotten the letter! But what did it say? He opened it slowly as if it might bite him and shook the letter upside down. Nope he wasn't head boy and he could understand why. It was almost a relief to know that that pressure wasn't on him to roam the halls at night and beware of the dark lord. His scar still twinges sometimes and because of that his occulmency had improved. He had bought a pensive and read the instruction front to back. There were something's he thought he couldn't hide from Voldermort and he didn't want him to find out what they were.  
Harry was reading the book list and seeing what he needed when he felt a stabbing pain in his scar. It was throbbing and he fell to the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. Not the worst one he had but really close. He waited until the pain lessened and got up to his desk. He put on his light and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. First he wrote Hermione telling what had happened and then a letter to Dumbledore. He of all people should know. He turned off his light and headed downstairs to watch muggle television and see if Voldermort had affected the news too.

_Hermione's P.O.V._

Hermione...

Hermione opened the Hogwarts letter first and wasn't surprised when a shiny badge slid out with 'Head Girl' embossed on it with gold and burgundy. She dreaded the button though. Now she had to stay up studying for N.E.W.T.S (a/n or is it owls?) and patrol the halls. Normally she would have been delighted to be head girl but she was getting tired of having all of the responsibilities. First there was protecting Harry, doing all her work, protecting Ron, and maintaining communication with the order (she had been asked to join because of he wizarding skills). But now she had too patrol the halls! One thing on the plus though she got her own common room and room separate to the head boys and her own marvelous bathroom. Although she would have to share that with Harry or Ron. Whoever made head boy. She decided not to dwell on it and opened the second letter. This one was from Harry.

Dear 'Mione

Have you heard from Ron? I haven't and I think something's wrong. I didn't make head boy but that doesn't matter. I was reading my Hogwarts supply list when my scar throbbed so hard I fell to the floor. I think Voldermort has gained power again. Don't send me a letter telling me to tell Dumbledore either, I already did. On a happier note my Uncles trying to kick me out of the house again so can I come to your house for a week? Then we can go to diagon alley together. Give me an owl back with your response a.s.a.p. If I can come tell me your address and I'll take the knight bus there!

Sincerely, Harry Potter.

She read the letter quickly and turned it around taking a quill and began to write back.

Dear Harry,

Your scar did what? No I haven't heard from Ron either the bloke, I wonder why he isn't responding. Of course you can come over. I was going to write you a letter to see if you wanted to actually. I live at 767 Friggnt Rd in London. See you soon!  
Sincerely, Hermione

A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short-ish. I have a tendency to write short chapters. And accidentally leave people in suspense.

I WILL NOT post again till I get some reviews. Constructive criticism please.


End file.
